


[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 那不勒斯之旅，猫粮附赠吹风机

by nox0707



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nox0707/pseuds/nox0707
Summary: 马鲛向，时间地点全部不明，背景胡诌
Relationships: Dino/Superbi Squalo





	[家教KHR/马鲛/DS] 那不勒斯之旅，猫粮附赠吹风机

阳光是耀眼的纯白色。

一匹高大的骏马奔驰在路上，身形矫健步伐豪迈，在阳光下显得越发亮白。金色的鬃毛拂过马背上的骑手，他像他的坐骑一样英气勃发，他们一起奋力前进，默契与信任有如紧密咬合的齿轮。然后他一拉缰绳，骏马的前蹄高高扬起，如同跃出海面的鲸鱼一般轻捷而稳健。在它洪亮的嘶鸣声中，马背上的骑手带着自信的微笑，干脆利落像个球似的滚了下来并且一路畅通无阻地滚到了五米开外。

……如果说缺少方向感还能被认定为普罗大众都会犯并且大家心照不宣的正当意（jie）外（kou），那么毫无平衡能力还坚持要挑战高难度耍帅造型则一定是只能被委婉地判断成“自己欠揍”了。

大少爷吃力地扒拉着因为摔倒而嵌进掌心的细小沙砾（每次跌倒都能及时护住脸是久经考验得来的神技），揉着疼痛的膝盖，拖着沉重的腿关节，在滚烫的热浪里慢慢挪动。一架越野车从他面前飞驰而过，完全没有减速的意思，残酷地将他抛在这孤独的公路。

英俊的匣兵器在他身边打了个响鼻，甩甩头毫不理解主人的困境。

他拍了拍马儿，露出闪亮而无奈的微笑，终于下定决心在被晒得滚烫的马路上站定，再然后缓缓举起手臂，向上竖起的拇指坚定而执著。

那条路笔直而漫长如同无限放大的钢尺，而他看上去连半个mm刻度都算不上。

———————————————————————————————————————

“去哪儿？”司机板着脸问他。

迪诺开心地灌完一瓶白水，用手背擦着嘴角，风度全无。然后他扔下空的塑料瓶，转身像一坨棉花糖一样往开车的人身上黏了上去。

“再晚五分钟你就只能看到我被晒干的尸体了……斯库你是天使！米迦勒！加百列！”

“米迦勒是正义的偏执狂，加百列是死亡的报信人，你他叉的到底想表达什么？”斯库瓦罗龇牙咧嘴地推开阔少的拥抱，“而且加百列一般是女人的样子。话说回来你到底要去哪儿，最后一次机会不然我立刻把你丢下去晒成你想要的尸体。”

一点也不想变成尸体的迪诺畏缩着地往座位上一躲，多多少少把对方的威胁当成加百列的死亡宣告。

“……那、那不勒斯。”

斯库瓦罗龇着牙一脚踩下油门。

银灰色的梅赛德斯在路上疾驰着。窗外的风景转瞬即逝，遥远而平淡。

无事可干的迪大少爷瞅到了放置在后座的猫窝。他没能忍住好奇的爪子——几分钟后，在斯库瓦罗的咆哮声中，一只肥硕的短毛猫兴高采烈地扑在司机的头顶上。

……等一下这个故事的走向是不是有哪里不对？

迪诺的脑内对白在“啊乖孩子这么肥居然跳得很高嘛”和“等一下先让我见见律师留个遗嘱再动手”中间打了几个来回，最终憋出一句“斯、斯库，你……你杀我就好，剑下留猫” 。

未来的二代目剑帝现任巴利安暗杀队长用“工作专用”的眼神瞪了他一眼，额角青筋绽放，却意外没有发飙，只是用嘶哑的嗓音回答“你他妈先把它弄下去”。

肥猫挺着一张好像被平底锅拍过似的大脸，自顾自地刨着他的头发啃了一口。

害怕下一秒就目睹暗杀者工作流程的迪诺赶紧把肥猫搂进怀里。

“是别人送给九代目的猫。”斯库瓦罗一边轰油门一边说。

“本来是让路斯利亚那个混蛋去接收——谁知道那家伙说小指骨折要申请工伤——工伤个屁！他明明是自己习惯性翘手指……因为对方是跟黑手党完全不相关的人，九代目要求要表达友善态度，连兵器都不准带——操这种地方怎么会有头羊！”

跑车有惊无险地绕开一头过路的山羊，迪诺忧心忡忡地想起早些时候罗马里奥在电话里的叮嘱——“请BOSS一定要好好保护自己，按时去机场”——然后他就开开心心地在人生的道路上迷失了，等到他发现的时候自己已经不知不觉走到完全不认识的公路上，而按照行程表那个时刻他早该在那不勒斯的酒店了。

早知道就不该一时兴起骑着斯库迪利亚去机场了，果然还是出租车比较好，虽说不够帅气——他有点懊悔地想，一点也不觉得自己把匣兵器当交通工具的做法有哪里不对。身边的司机先生好像进入了吐槽模式，骂骂咧咧地把巴利安从上到下涮了个遍——幸好斯库瓦罗一向不爱多问，不然现在迪诺大概是在为了编造一个为什么要步行前往那不勒斯的理由而发愁吧。

可是……

明明知道是错误的路线，却遇到了期待之外的人。

彭格列的暗杀者在举目无亲的公路上捡到了加百罗涅的BOSS，无论是出于同盟还是出于那年一起翘课的情谊都理当乐于助人，并且迪诺熟悉对方的习惯和脾气——他也许会生气或者骂人，用音量有害健康的粗口和源源不断的唠叨表达愤懑的情绪，把同盟家族的BOSS当成一件过了保质期还地址不明的快递一样粗鲁地对待——可是对迪诺不想主动谈及的事情，斯库瓦罗一个字也不会去问。

迪诺深深地理解这一点，就好像他知道斯库瓦罗即使板着脸也依然会毫不犹豫地把他拣上车。这并非默契也不是预见，仅仅是因为他们已经认识对方很多年。

天快黑的时候炽烈了一下午的太阳终于埋进了阴暗的云层。

然而更严重的问题在于，他们在一个撕心裂肺的急刹中抛锚了。原来梅赛德斯也会耍脾气啊哈哈哈……迪诺悲喜交加地想，不得不把用来忧虑行程的注意力全部转移到阻止暴怒的剑士扼死猫咪的努力上——“不斯库瓦罗你不能这样这是九代目喜爱的宠物巴利安会因此被肃清的”“滚都是这玩意儿害我打滑踩刹车老子要把这混账塞进发动机里去”——他们僵持着，直到头顶上的风景变成了深蓝的夜空。

司机用充满杀戮欲望的眼神瞪了躲在迪诺肩膀上的肥猫足足一分钟。然后他挽起袖口，打开后备箱变魔术般掏出一箱子工具开始检查车子，打开前盖的时候露出流畅的腰线和舒展的肌肉。他的长发稀里哗啦地散落下来好像一汪银色的瀑布。迪诺从来没有看过这样的斯库瓦罗，他不是破坏而是在检查和修理，手中拿的不是杀人的凶器而是一把普通的螺丝刀——他以为他们已经足够熟悉了，可是还有这么多——这么多偷偷藏在时间里的细节，可以被发现。

没有部下的BOSS和没有剑的剑士孤独地相遇在旷野的公路上，天幕如同马戏团的穹顶一样笼罩着他们，孤立无援却能在最安静的声响中注视和观察仅有的同伴。

“好多年前，我们也曾经一起看着这样的星空。”

眼前的老友显得那么熟悉却又无比陌生。大少爷的感性细胞情不自禁地躁动起来，搂着肥猫看着斯库瓦罗从车底钻出，束起的长发被搞得脏兮兮的，一脸状况外地答了一句“喂？”迪诺笑出声来，几乎要感激对方没有直接拆穿当时其实是他俩一起翘课在天台一觉睡到晚上，结果发现楼梯的门被锁了下不去的窘境。

对后者的脑内毫不知情的斯库瓦罗看见迪诺冲自己傻笑，只能挤出一个迷茫的蹙眉——这是迪诺那么熟悉的表情，那么熟悉以至于他能想起还在学校的时候对方是如何带着这样的表情一直到睡着。

检修没有任何结果，他随随便便地把工具箱踢开，靠着车门消灭掉最后一瓶矿泉水。多余的水滴顺着脖子往下蜿蜒，潮湿的痕迹像生长的藤蔓一般爬进拉开的领口——他总是很容易把自己搞得湿淋淋的，让迪诺不由自主地想，也许应该向彭格列友情赠送一车毛巾。

“下次我送你一支吹风机好了。”

阔少笑嘻嘻地打趣，然后仿佛是为了回应他的承诺一样，天空里准时响起一个霹雳，子弹大的雨水从天而降打在他们脸上和身上，顿时把他们衬托得像大不列颠名菜仰望星空。一阵骚乱之后斯库瓦罗愤恨地一脚踹向车身，结果听见发动机突突地运转，于是他既忙一把把阔少拖进车里。

“……不给点颜色就不知道动的破车。”他抱怨着打火，放任落汤鸡般的迪诺瞪着落汤鸡般的自己，怀里还搂着落汤鸡般的猫——它非常给面子，不顾车身颠簸地冲向司机并在已经一团糟的头发上滚了一圈猫毛。

迪诺一把肥猫拉进自己怀里，惊恐万状地挤出一句“呃你看……它这么喜欢你一定是因为它知道你是鱼！聪明的好咪咪！”

……鲨鱼也算鱼……物种起源真是博大精深。

深夜里好像从天而降的破旅馆拯救了几乎被暴雨淹死的两人一猫，可是仅有一间屋一张床似乎又显得很像某种让人想歪的小电影。旅馆老板是个肥胖的女人，一边提醒他们提防窃贼一边热心地递上一盒安全套。

两个大男人对峙了数秒，恍然大悟各自挠头。

“……总之要先洗澡！”两人奔向房间，一点没意识到他们留下了更加让人浮想的话语。

屋内狭小，且没有沙发，四壁散发着霉气。迪诺搬了张椅子坐下，肥猫裹在他的外套里从他胸前露出一个濡湿的脑袋，项圈的挂坠闪闪发亮。他絮絮地说“你快去洗吧你头发比较麻烦……”斯库瓦罗走进浴室，打劫似的扯出两条毛巾。

大少爷闪出感动的星星眼。

“我就知道你果然还是舍不得我感冒……”

“猫给我。”对方听都没听，一把抢过那个在迪诺的衣服上滚来滚去的胖子塞进毛巾里。

……两条毛巾都裹在了猫身上。它看起来已经完全是个球。

迪诺忧伤地看着肥猫在两条毛巾里自由地打滚。

“九代……Xanxus的命令是把猫好好带回去。”这句大概是作为解释，可是迪诺面无表情地看着对方放弃了毛巾优先使用权，就一个字也听不进去。他明白自己没有指责的立场，所以仅仅是将说不出的话咽回了肚子里。

他们认识了太多年，曾经是朋友，也曾经是敌人，他们在不同的时间不同的地点有过无数的交集，于是他以为自己足够了解对方，足够不动声色地踏进对方的私人领域，足够能接受彼此做出任何意料之外的判断。

为什么觉得自己可以对对方如此熟稔，足以指手画脚呢？

事实上，他们并没有亲密到……能躺在同一张床上，开着关于安全套的下流玩笑那种程度。

或者说，并不是那样的关系。

尤其是，在这么多年以后。

湿淋淋的斯库瓦罗搓揉着湿淋淋的猫咪。它在他怀里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。当年他们还是毛没长齐的混小子的时候，也发生过类似的情形，两个人搞得湿淋淋地躲在一间小房子里面面相觑什么的。这种设定明明应该能衍生出各种R18剧情，然而当年他们还能裹在一张毯子里喘着气冻得发抖，现在长大了成年了却反而只能大眼瞪小眼地对着一只坐享其成的猫。

这么多年到底是发生了多少事情呢。

时间无声地在身边划下界线，让彼此在触手可及的地方渐行渐远。

……犹如日日蔓延的长发。

他看着对方及腰的银发想，啊，是啊，总是有些事情，仿佛太阳下的阴影一样让人怀疑或者介意。

那并不是对特定的某人或者某事抱着妒忌之心——比起来，更像是苛责着一不小心便自以为是的自己：他们是什么时候相遇，那是多少年前的事，是什么时候开始，产生了“足够了解对方”的错觉？

比如现在，这样的相遇是否正确呢。虽然一开始感到“超越了期待”，然而如果不是路上刚好遇到他，斯库瓦罗一个人应该已经返回彭哥列了吧——都是因为他把猫放出来——虽然对自己这个拖油瓶没说什么，但斯库心里一定是在恼怒地策划着想把自己切片拿去喂亚罗。

你看他连一只猫都比迪诺说的话看得重要。

可是迪诺又太了解对方。银发剑士其实没有太多改变，依然像当年大厅里一刀砍倒猪头混混救了自己的时候一样，坚硬，暴躁，浑身带刺儿，总是摆出一张凶巴巴的脸，单纯得只能看到剑尖所指的目标——所以，到底是谁在漫长的时间里，有意无意地拉开了距离呢。

甚至，多年以前，那个时候，在那个灯光幽暗的大厅里，彼此的相遇，是否是正确的呢。

原本毫无关系的人生突然地交错了——那是否，是他们期待之外的奇遇呢。

这些终究是不可考证的，然而却能酝酿出各种无端的可能性，在脑子里煮成一大锅黏糊糊的浓汤。感谢时间足够漫长，让我们都能把自己熬成故作高深的摸样。

哈哈哈哈哈。

……想太多想太多想太多。

他忍不住把脸埋在双手里发出了忧伤的讪笑。斯库瓦罗和猫咪一起怀疑地望着他，他抹了一把湿漉漉的面孔，拉开门走出去。

回来的时候他带来了另一条毛巾和吹风机。

新的毛巾搭在迪诺肩膀上，而他手里拿着吹风。肥猫依然趴在斯库瓦罗怀里扒着他的头发，后者发着短信跟BOSS请假，看上去并不在意，就像他同样不介意迪诺自作主张地要给他吹头发。

大少爷动作生疏地拿着吹风机，因为雨水打湿而显得柔软的发束在他指间滑过，温暖干燥的风烘烤着皮肤，驱散潮湿的寒意并且带来安心的触感。他极少做种事，更不要说对方还是个凶神恶煞的职业杀手。当斯库瓦罗没有大吼大叫的时候（这种情况出现的几率非常小）其实是个很随便的家伙，不会计较猫咪缠着他，不会计较狭小的房间，不会计较与身后的人共享一张床。

一张床。

迪诺的手抖了一下。

几秒钟后察觉到不对劲的暗杀者疑惑地回头，刚好对上后者呆滞的大饼脸，跟喝了酒似的红扑扑的直发烧。他们的脸离得太近了，迪诺当机的脑子里只有“怎么办自己脸上的温度会不会把对方烤着了”之类的想法。斯库瓦罗后仰着头又凑近了点，还没干透的额发顺服地黏在耳际，让他的脸部线条显得比平时柔和了很多。

太近了。

一颗灼热的汗爬下脸颊滑过下巴。

“跳马……”暗杀者的声音并不低沉但略带嘶哑，恰如其分地把气氛从窘迫推向暧昧。迪诺感到喉咙里本能地咽了一口唾沫，憋出来的字都被噎得结结巴巴。

“斯、斯库，你……”

银灰色的睫毛颤了一下，斯库瓦罗微微眯了一下眼睛，观察的姿态跟他怀里的那一坨毛茸茸的小动物如出一撤。他皱了皱眉，说。

“你不知道你把吹风插头扯掉了吗。”

原来手里的吹风早没了声气。迪诺如遇大赦地站起来去找插头，中途被电线绊倒两次，最后还差点把手指捅进插座。他想完了完了自己的形象毁到家了明明现在已经当了BOSS继承了家业却还是像当年那个连翘课翻墙都摔得半死的小鬼一样蠢而且居然还看着男人摆出花痴的表情这要让人知道了加百罗涅今后还怎么混……

搞完插头果然看到斯库和肥猫一起摆出一脸嫌弃的表情。剑士皱着眉伸手说你太废了还是我自己来吧，迪诺连忙摇头说算了我能继续。

斯库瓦罗叹了一口气然后坐回了刚才的地方，无奈地抱怨着大少爷就是大少爷，真是跟以前一样是长不大的软脚虾。

迪诺又是手一抖。

……斯库？

啊？

你觉得我还是跟以前一样？

啊啊是啊。是一样天真又废柴的蠢货。

暖风拂过大少爷的面孔。他看着身为暗杀者的故友背对着自己安定地发牢骚，脖颈和背脊的弱点都暴露无遗。在这个暴雨的夜晚，没有部下的BOSS和没有剑的剑士孤独地困在一个狭小的空间里。他们曾经是朋友，也曾经是敌人。他们认识了太多年。

信任和了解都深埋在身体中因此是不需要用语言来强调的默契。

……果然是想太多。

迪诺埋下头去抚摸对方的长发，他决定不再多想那一张床的问题也不再挑战他们之间微妙的联系。他继续手上的工作，然而嘴角流露出微笑。

——当然，刚刚斯库回头的时候自己满脑子“卧槽你谁啊想不到纯爷们儿这个角度居然有点好看啊头发长长的好像女孩子简直是人鱼公主啊不对再怎么也该是鲨鱼公主吧等等怎么突然就变成恐怖片的感觉了那个恐怖片叫啥来着好像是大白鲨？”等一系列的想法，是绝对不能让斯库瓦罗知道的。

电机突突地发出不安的声音。一个男人在帮另一个男人吹干濡湿的长发。

夜里他们挤在一张破旧的双人床上，肥猫在两个人中间滚了好几圈之后终于蜷在被子里睡着了。迪诺一伸手就摸到光滑的皮毛，猫咪没有醒。

斯库瓦罗的脑袋就在他旁边，毛糙的银发展现出刚刚被烘干的姿态，胸口的起伏意味呼吸平稳，苍白的脖颈以下是清晰的锁骨，迪诺在继续深入之前抓回了自己的目光。他深知他的朋友从事着高危职业，刀尖舔血，比被子里的猫更警觉，虽然闭着眼事实上并没有睡着。安眠是暗杀者们不会奢望的节日。

迪诺自己也觉得还清醒，于是他把头更加地抵过去，两个人的肩膀靠在一起，对方比自己的体温略低，他想这一定是因为斯库不管怎么看就像条大鱼的缘故。

……醒醒啊加百罗涅的十代目为了人身安全着想人鱼公主和晚安吻之类的想法一定要掐死在襁褓里。

……可是晚安吻听上去真是个好点子啊少年不来一发吗。

对方的脸近在咫尺。

皮肤接触的地方有微小的温度传到身体里。

……不不不，还是人身安全更重要。

用力掐了一把大腿，觉得精神依旧亢奋（意味不明）的迪诺摸出手机。

斯库？我知道你没睡着。

……吵死了，干嘛。

对不起给你添麻烦了。

难得你有这么自知之明。

谢谢你。

……嘁。早知道不管你。

哎呀我的手机好像摔坏了没有信号诶……一定是因为之前从大空马背上跌下来……其实我要是早点打电话叫罗马里奥来接我就好了。但是他有更重要的事要办。我希望他能把那件事优先解决。

蠢货，还有什么事比保护家族BOSS更重要的。就算是废柴，你好歹拿出点BOSS的自觉啊。

我让罗马里奥先去那不勒斯了。因为要去港口……接个货。这可不是随随便便就能搞到的东西啦，费了好大力气才搞到手的……拍卖的时候紧张得满手都是汗呐。虽然其实已经没有实用价值了，可是作为收藏……想看不？想看不？想看你就求我……哎哎哎其实你不用开口我也会给你看啦哈哈哈，倒不如说其实我希望你能看一下……

手机闪烁的屏幕上是他想炫耀的图片，迪诺一只手摁着手机想递给对方，一扭头看到银发的故友已经靠着自己睡了过去。大概是真的被糊里糊涂的旅途搞累了，放下警惕的杀手似乎毫无自觉地睡着，任凭迪诺的唠叨响在耳边。

两人之间依然挤着一坨温暖的毛团。

被信任的感觉有如甘霖。窗外的雨声渐渐弱了。于是迪诺不再说话，微笑着也闭上了眼睛。

安眠是不可奢望的节日。

次日迪诺毫不意外地被猫爪挠醒。

他们简单地收拾了一下就从旅店出发。临走前老板娘挤眉弄眼地打听昨晚享受得怎么样，斯库瓦罗龇牙咧嘴地考虑了一下回答“太湿了，很多毛”——你要明白他是在说猫——老板娘捂着嘴冲迪诺用力挤眼睛，后者苦着脸赔笑，搂着肥猫钻进被雨水冲刷一新的跑车。

数小时后他们终于顺利抵达那不勒斯。

港口附近的一条小街。迪诺下车去找公用电话联系罗马里奥，斯库瓦罗把车停在路边，走进最近的一家便利店。店主立刻热情地推销起本地特产。

那不勒斯盛产精致人偶。店主的手势还在训狗的牧羊人和十八世纪传教士之间徘徊，正好迪诺走进来，手里握着闪烁的手机。斯库瓦罗从柜台上抬起头。

那一瞬间他的目光越过迪诺看到他身后的街上，一台摩托飞驰而过。

即使日光下也有阴影，即使是旅游胜地也会有强盗和窃贼。前一夜老板娘的叮嘱并不是多嘴多舌。

在迪诺反应过来之前，他只看到斯库瓦罗像箭一样向他冲来，无视自己，跃出门外。他对迪诺吼了一声什么，但是后者呆滞着，显然没有听进去。

训练有素的暗杀者轻捷地跃上路边一辆没有上锁的摩托，飞一般向着逃走的那辆车冲去，留下车主在他身后哀嚎。另一边被丢下的大少爷连忙一看自己的车里，车窗没有关，而原本在后座酣睡的肥猫连带猫窝一起，已然消失不见。

摩托车沿着拥挤的小街疾驰。

没有安全帽也没有防风镜是非常不明智的。狂躁的风在耳边轰隆作响，他的长发被风力扯得向后扬起，虽然没有妨碍视线却让人产生增大阻力的错觉。缩短距离是个艰难的过程，窃贼的身影总在不远不近的前方，不会落后，但也不会更接近。

该死。红灯。

他咬着牙计划怎样才能更快地赶上去。时间越久就越危险，因为他知道那些不识货的窃贼很快就会发现，比起名贵的喜马拉雅猫，它项圈上的钻石挂坠更吸引人——那只猫应该还活着，希望那些垃圾小贼没有对它做什么……可恶跳马那家伙刚刚在干什么！怎么没有看好猫！

……然后他才想起被他丢下的加百罗涅十代目。刚才冲得太快，完全没有精力去在意对方是不是跟着过来了——不过看样子，那个运动白痴应该是不可能跟上来的。

似乎遇到迪诺之后一路上都是大少爷主动抱着猫，可是本质上他并没有看守猫咪的义务。安全地把猫咪接回彭哥列原本就是斯库瓦罗的工作，因为迪诺的出现导致放松了警惕，归根结底终究是自己的失职。

然而是从什么时候开始，不知不觉地把对方当成了习以为常的存在呢。

就像刚刚冲出来之前对着迪诺吼“站好别乱来”一样——体会对方的存在似乎早已成为不可言说的本能。

这一切的想法潮水般的从他心里汹涌而过，似乎只过了一秒钟，又好像已经过了很多年。他甚至都没有意识到自己思考了某些问题，也没有下任何褒义或贬义的结论，只是在一瞬间的间隙里，想起了那个废柴大少爷。

而回过神来的时候，刚好看到了变成绿色的交通灯。

引擎轰鸣，他再一次咬牙切齿想加速，却迎面撞上了突然横穿马路的货车。

即使身经百战，疼痛的触感还是清晰地从全身的神经传递到大脑。

摩托在急刹的作用下斜着躺倒，在地面上溅着火星擦出狭长的痕迹。他的右腿几乎与地面贴在一起，手肘撞在金属上生生地疼痛。好在保护自己是经年累月的本能，经验让他在碰撞中避开所有致命的冲击，虽然皮肉依然痛得彻骨。他松开手甩开摩托车，横倒的摩托在惯性作用下继续一路滑行，尖锐地摩擦地面发出巨大刺耳的声响。暗杀者狼狈地滚了几圈，支着手臂迅速找回身体的平衡。

窃贼正在从他视线里消失。

他咬牙站起来，同时听到了由远及近的马蹄声。

仿佛古老的童话电影一样，高大的骏马披着金色火焰载着黑帮老大迎面奔来。

……等等童话好像不是这样写的。

跳马迪诺一脸紧张地跨在他的匣兵器背上，在高速逼近的时候俯身向他的朋友伸出手。

“快！”

两人在大空马跃起的一瞬间抓住对方，暗杀者蹬了一脚地面借着手腕的力量将自己甩上马背。

“抓稳了！”

“你觉得我会比你差吗！”

“……算了你还是先抓着我吧……”

大空马长嘶一声打断他们，前蹄高高抬起然后奋力地跃出，踏下力度几乎撼动大地，带着背上的两个人奔向前方，灿烂的残影宛若云霞。

窃贼逃跑的路线毫无疑问地指向港口。

那不勒斯港口，始建于公元前六世纪，罗马皇帝曾在此避暑，现在则是意大利炼油和钢铁工业中心之一——抛开累赘的官方叙述，港口人多且杂，地形混乱，无数船只等待出港，而他们都清醒地知道，如果让窃贼逃到船上，抓到的几率就太低了。

斯库瓦罗抓着迪诺的肩膀——本来他想抓帽子，但后者表达了强烈的反对，于是他只好改成抓肩膀。在掠过耳际的狂躁风声里，他听到前面的人命令道，斯库，跑起来！再快点！

感觉很不对味的暗杀者眉毛纠结在了一起。

大空马如约加速，可是迪诺却感到背后传来一股寒气，抓着他肩膀的手不知何时挪到了靠近脖子的地方，身后的人吼出来的字仿佛能形成低气压。

“混账！你能不能不要给你的马取这种名字！”

“可是它已经早就习惯了呀……斯库不要介意这种细节嘛！”

结果正在奔驰的马儿从疾跑中回头冲他甩了个响鼻，看来似乎也不太满意。迪诺顿时语塞，居然不晓得该先安慰哪个斯库。斯库瓦罗不顾骑行颠簸硬揪着他的衣领一副要把他扔下去毁尸灭迹的样子，斯库迪利亚则回敬了一个帅气的颠簸差点把两个愚蠢的蓝星人都甩飞。

迪诺感到了千夫所指的压力。他决定拿出自己作为骑士（？）的威严。

“先不要内讧！要追不上了！”

他一边吼一边拉缰绳，大空马腾空跃起，舒展的体态在空中如同一弧闪耀的阳光。落地的震动让迪诺浑身一颤，而身后的人也随之撞在他身上，有那么一秒钟不到的时间似乎能感受到彼此的心跳。

有那么一秒钟左右的时间，他觉得自己似乎无所不能。

洛伦佐觉得这是他从事盗窃行业以来最猎奇的一次追逐。

他干这行好几年了，逃跑技能是吃饭的家伙，各种交通工具都能上手就开，曾经被条子抓过被地痞追进下水道，但被人骑马在大街上追还是头一回。他的同伴伊凡坐在后座，怀里抱着刚偷来的猫窝及猫，鬼哭狼嚎地播报实时状况。

“他们追上来啦啦啦啦啦啦啦！”

整个礼拜他们一直在码头附近闲逛，企图从停车场捞到一些油水，然而最近当地流氓似乎比过往更加警惕，偷到的钱还不够交保护费。正在想天无绝人之路的时候居然遇上了一辆没关车窗的梅赛德斯，猫咪脖子上硕大的钻石挂坠像西西里的阳光一样绚丽。伊凡坚信这是上帝的施舍，洛伦佐则更关心怎么速度找人脱手，职业关系让他多少了解一点宝石鉴定的皮毛，这样体积和切割的钻石少说也能让他们好好去度个假——

但现在更严重的问题是，失主就在后面穷追不舍。

而且，为什么会是马——？！

怎么看也像是喜剧电影的场景让职业窃贼有点大脑短路。他的同伴忍不住用战利品的丰厚来激励对方：“别灰心！你看这钻石！你看这晶莹的反光！她一定能卖个好价钱，等我们把这只肥猫处理掉——啊啊啊啊啊！”

容易紧张的伊凡嗷嗷地嚎叫起来，睡醒的肥猫狠狠地把爪子嵌进他的脸颊——不知道是不是意会到他的话了呢，总之它毫不留情地在伊凡脸上留下几道通红的血痕，并且立刻改朝着洛伦佐的脑袋扑了过去，成功地一口咬住了窃贼的耳朵。

已经放弃思考的洛伦佐惨叫一声，摩托车的速度顿时慢了几分。

距离窃贼二人组不远，作为追捕者的二人同样吹胡子瞪眼地看着对方。他们现在距离摩托车已经很接近，只剩下不到四十码，然而机械毕竟有机械的优势，最后的距离始终隔在中间。眼看港口的船坞近在眼前，斯库瓦罗感到有点迫切了。

“喂喂你就不能再快点？加百罗涅的BOSS这么孱弱？”

“它毕竟载着咱们两个人……斯库很少负重这么大的啊！”

“……虽然说不上为什么但就是很想揍你……别再用那个名字了！”

无奈的暗杀者做了个不算太艰难的决定。他拍了拍迪诺说“保持速度”，然后慢慢地将身体重心上移，直到他在马背上完全站了起来。迪诺感到腰间一凉，有什么东西被从腰带上摸走了。

他们太了解对方——虽然斯库瓦罗偶尔会因为九代的命令无法携带他挚爱的刀剑，但迪诺作为加百罗涅的首领永远跟他的鞭子在一起。

没敢回头但很清楚他在干什么的骑手紧张地吼，“你要干什么？！”

“你只要负责稳住速度就好了！”

“你没带你的剑！”

“你小看巴利安吗？！”

没有剑的剑士朝着前方道路上空的交通灯用力甩出借来的长鞭。鞭尾缠住金属横梁，他踏了一脚马背，像丛林的猿猴一样朝着前方的摩托车荡过去。斯库迪利亚不满地嘶鸣了一声，但是更加快速地追了上去。

迪诺觉得自己的心脏都要被吓出毛病了，两个斯库真是双倍的难伺候，更何况他刚好看到窃贼之一从怀里掏出了漆黑的手枪。而他的杀手朋友已经从他身后跃了出去。

枪响的同时他吼了对方的名字。

港口的海水已经出现在视界里，一片蔚蓝。

子弹擦过肩膀，血液飞溅在脸上，但斯库瓦罗依然不偏不倚踢中窃贼那张布满抓痕的脸。摩托车顺势失去平衡，被踢中的窃贼摔下车在地上翻滚了几圈没了知觉。斯库瓦罗试图稳住自己，但他无法保持平衡，他只能紧接着撞在坚硬的地面上，同时目睹歪斜的摩托车带着另一名窃贼以不可及的速度扭曲地向前滑行。

而且肥猫还咬着那人的耳朵。

前面就是海。

加百罗涅的十代首领做了个不算太艰难的决定。

他纵马越过地上晕倒的窃贼，同时也越过还没恢复行动力的暗杀者，大空马追着倒地的摩托笔直地朝着海岸冲去。跃起的那一刻他看到下方斯库瓦罗惊骇的脸，银灰色的瞳孔里映着斯库迪利亚的阴影——暗杀者显然没有预料到这一手，那种不可置信难以理喻的表情让他想起一天之前的自己。

那时候他正为着斯库瓦罗做出自己不理解的行为而懊恼。

因为太过于熟悉而以为自己能预料到对方的行动，因为太过于理解而难以接受对方的判断在自己想象之外。

_“是什么时候以为自己足够了解对方，足够能接受彼此做出任何意料之外的判断呢”_

他们曾经是朋友，也曾经是敌人。每一次相遇都是意料之外而又情理之中的惊喜。

并且，似乎并不只是他没有察觉到这点。

心底深处似乎涌现出一丝无法察觉的微妙的雀跃，然后瞬间便被斯库迪利亚的马蹄超越了过去。

斜地里突然出现的一辆黑色法拉利打破了追逐的局面。跑车轻易地截停了滑行的摩托车，而已然恼羞成怒的窃贼终于对这带来噩运的宠物感到了愤怒，在被包围之前一把拎起它扔向大海。

几乎是同时，迪诺松开缰绳，飞身扑了上去。

下一秒他感到冰冷的海水将自己包裹了。

呼吸被阻断了。

所有的感知能力都被打乱。双眼无法睁开，腥咸的海水畅通无阻地涌进肺里，呼吸道撕裂般地疼痛，迷茫无助都成了毫无意义的形容词——他凭着感觉奋力将猫搂紧，然而除此之外脑中一片空白。

溺水引起的缺氧很快会导致血液浓缩和血容量减少，从而引发肺水肿、脑水肿和肺部感染，包括扩散性血管内凝血和急性肾功能衰竭。换言之，会迅速走向死亡。他并非不通水性，但跌落造成的震荡让他还没能恢复意识便再一次陷入迷乱。缺氧导致大脑失去正常的思考能力，仅仅是依靠身体的本能在覆顶的海水中挣扎，却毫无办法。

“不我不要在葬礼上听人念‘沉痛哀悼加百罗涅十代首领淹死在路边的海里’这种对白啊啊啊啊啊”——在他连吐槽都无力编造的时候，一只手死死地抓住了他。

随后的数秒钟里，海水骤然下降——或者说，身体猛地上升，直接破出海面，新鲜的空气和阳光倾泻而下，湿淋淋的黏腻触感遍布全身但他显然已经脱离了即将被淹死的境地。同样湿透的暗杀者用包裹在黑色手套的左手抓着他，而将他们托出海面的是一头银灰色的大鲨鱼。

“……很高兴见到你，亚罗。”迪诺拼命呼吸，一边跟对方的匣兵器打招呼，“很高兴也见到你，斯库。”

斯库瓦罗的脸被头发覆盖了大半，但依然能看到右边脸颊上被冲淡的血迹，以及被气得扭曲起来的表情。暴躁的杀手冲着刚刚脱离险境的故友咆哮，从“蠢货你在想什么有没有脑子这么蠢的行为也搞得出来你到底怎么当BOSS的加百罗涅没垮掉真是奇迹”一直骂到加百罗涅初代的刺青。无非是对做出过激行为的自己的抱怨罢了，迪诺想，他们已经足够了解彼此，足够接受这种粗暴的责难和那背后更加小心翼翼的担忧。

他们认识了对方太多年。

他感到很安心。

湿淋淋的迪诺和湿淋淋的斯库瓦罗一起伏在暴雨鲛背上喘气，亚罗惬意地在海里转了一个弯，温暖的阳光里海水和血液的腥咸都被冲淡。罗马里奥一如既往忠实地在最需要的时候及时出现，并指挥部下们从黑色法拉利里取出绳梯。

在部下们注意到之前迪诺努力向他的老友伸出手去。他将下巴靠在对方头上并且亲吻那些濡湿而柔软的银发，他们脸贴着脸因此后者得以听到他的喃喃自语。

虽然这次我们都搞得湿透了，不过你没事真是太好了。

感谢上帝。

“大脑缺氧了吧你”一记肘击打正中下巴，斯库瓦罗一把推开他的脸。肥猫不识风情地跟着在他被打的地方补上一爪怒刷存在感。

迪诺觉得自己痛得眼泪都要流出来了。幸好大家都湿淋淋的，什么也看不见，所以他含着眼泪笑了起来。

———————————————————————————————————————

半个月后的彭格列总部，路斯利亚大呼小叫地向所有人宣布，加百罗涅送来一车猫粮，配方顶级而且足够装满一只集装箱。列维不以为然，贝尔菲戈尔和玛蒙开始就猫粮的市场价位进行了了无生趣的讨论，最后终止于Xanxas的两发枪响。格斗家避开飞刀和子弹把斯库瓦罗拉到一边，递给他一个包装好的大盒子神秘地说，加百罗涅的帅哥BOSS给你的。

盒子里躺着一支吹风机。

暗杀者瞪了那支吹风好一会儿，自语时毫不掩饰嘴角微妙的弧度。

“那个混帐跳马……”

但他并没有把吹风扔出去。

而那个时候，在加百罗涅豪宅的展厅里，迪诺在罗马里奥的陪同下正在欣赏他那不勒斯之旅的成果——红色的古董赛车，产于1955年，流线型的外表如同赤色的鲨鱼——Ferrari 555 Super Squalo，曾经是个伟大的车型。

然而迪诺知道他收藏这辆车并非仅仅是作为曾经辉煌的赛车。他的手机上还存储着当日想要炫耀的照片，如果那一晚对方没有睡着将会看到与自己同名的赛车，隶属于法拉利车队的骄傲。

他在不易察觉的地方会心一笑，又低头去看那辆车，他觉得这辆车……果然还是长得太像一支吹风机了。

他忍不住为这个想法笑出声来。

感谢上帝。

感谢上帝赐予我与你相遇。

Fin.

写于2013年7月。

**Author's Note:**

> 可有可无的后记  
> 1\. 感谢大家阅读到这里，土下座。虽然写到后来我已经完全不晓得在写什么了，不过总算是写完了，今年以来的第一篇完结文吧这是……_(:3)∠)_  
> 2\. 最初的想法就是从看到Ferrari 555 Super Squalo的背景开始的，“这车长得好像吹风机啊”之类的想法，然后又想学公路片的范儿，最后不知道怎么就写成了这样毫无章法的节奏。  
> 3\. 刚开始没有考虑到下雨的设定，所以拼命写了两人共躺一床的剧情，结果被人说“老D是不是男人！！？是不是条汉子！？上啊！？有种上啊！！？……一晚上不来一炮，你忍心么！”——对不起啊老D我让你被质疑了！？……其实我自己也觉得两个人大半都果着躺在床上居然啥也没发生纯聊天了很不科学啊……但是剧情没有预先考虑到肉所以最后还是盖棉被纯聊天了……我对不起老D……  
> 4\. 关于Ferrari 555 Super Squalo，主要参考了PUMA鞋子的介绍（……），简单的概述可以看这里http://www.ultimatecarpage.com/car/122/Ferrari-555-Super-Squalo.html，还可以看这张图感受一下我作为马鲛党的心情http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/44f1c0bfgw1e1hq6ddat3j.jpg（注意下面的字）。看完这张图我嗷嗷嗷地嚎叫翻滚……至于这个车型是不是真的很厉害，我真不知道……  
> 5\. 最后说明一下，罗马里奥的出现当然不是偶然，老D的手机根本没坏，只是懒得给部下打电话来当灯泡而已。而罗马里奥所乘的黑色法拉利会恰好出现，也是因为老D之前去找公话其实是有联系他的。


End file.
